All I Want for Christmas
by Carter-Carter
Summary: It's the day before Christmas Eve and Ryan still needs to go gift shopping when Kelsi gives him a deal he can't resist. He can get four presents from her uncle's store for free. Ryan knows what to get for his family, but what for himself? Oneshot. Ryelsi.


This story is written by Alian and typed by yours truly, Alyss. I'm a little late in posting this, considering that it's after Christmas, but whatever. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. It tells you what people do not own. For example: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters in it. Only an example.**

All I Want For Christmas

* * *

Dear Santa,

Okay, first off, you don't exist. You're just a made-up story to keep kids in line. Elves? Flying reindeer? Please. Couldn't you have come up with a better story?

Sorry, I'm just a little cranky because…never mind. I'm not so low that I'll apologize to a figment of fairytales.

Here's my list this year:

A portable electronic piano

Blank composing book

Some new hats

A cute guy about yay tall and yay wide with an adorable smile and perfect blonde hair…

You know what? Just scratch everything off the list except for the last item. I – good grief, why do boys have to be so dumb? You'd have thought that he'd have a clue by now.

All I want for Christmas is Ryan Evans. Preferably with 24 hour shipping and nix on the wrapping paper.

From,

Kelsi Neilson

* * *

Ryan was _this_ close to panicking. No, really, _this_ close. Ryan Evans never panicked – he couldn't afford it. Being a choreographer. Time was of the essence. Panicking only wasted time. And time was one thing he didn't have.

Why, oh why couldn't he have taken Sharpay up on her offer to go shopping? True, he'd been busy with the winter musical, but still – why? Why had he been so dumb?

Ryan sank down on a bench and put his head in his hands. Christmas Eve was tomorrow; the stores were either jam-packed or sold-out. There was no way he would live this down. Yes, Ryan was _this_ close to panicking.

"Excuse me, sir, but that bench is – oh, hi, Ryan!" The familiar voice broke through Ryan's morose thoughts. He looked up to see two bespectacled brown eyes staring down at him in amusement.

"Kelsi! What are you doing here? Wait – don't tell me – you're doing some last minute shopping."

Kelsi grinned lopsidedly. "Nope. Did that a few weeks ago. How 'bout you?" Ryan groaned in reply. Was he the only one who hadn't planned ahead? Kelsi winced.

"I'm guessing that you forgot." She said. Ryan nodded. "Well, you're in luck, because I think I can help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now, get off your butt and come on!" Kelsi grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him to his feet. She dragged him down a brick alleyway that had tree branches growing on a portcullis above it. Ryan raised an eyebrow. People around here decorated alleyways? Not looking where he was going, Ryan hit Kelsi's back as she stopped suddenly. She looked up at him, the tip of her nose brushing against his chin.

"Well, Ryan. Here we are. Quite possibly the best gift store in all of New Mexico, also known as the 'Neilson Nook'. My aunt and uncle run it, and maybe I can get you a discount. Let me talk to my uncle and see." Kelsi wandered off to find her uncle.

While he was waiting for her to come back, Ryan looked around. Man, this place was huge – considering it was crammed into an alleyway. There were all sorts of things, from antiques to clothes to toys to books. It was like a maze. A very haphazard maze. Ryan smiled – he always did like puzzles.

When Kelsi found Ryan ten minutes later, he was looking at a collection of hats. Kelsi grinned as an idea formed.

"Boo!" she yelled. Ryan jumped; dropping the hat he was looking at and spinning around to see Kelsi.

"That…was not funny!" he scolded here, laughing despite what he said.

"It was too funny! You should've seen your face! Besides, aren't you supposed to be shopping for other people, not yourself?" Ryan shrugged; she had a point. "Anyways," she continued. "Before you go off to look, here's the deal. You can have anything inside this store…well, not _everything - _four things, for free."

"Why four?" Ryan asked, curious.

"Well, one for your mom, one for your dad, one for Sharpay, and one for you, of course." Ryan smirked.

"'Of course'," he mimicked. "This from the girl who just criticized me for looking at hats." Kelsi whacked him on the arm.

"Shut up and shop, you!" She walked off with a grin on her face. For some reason, spending time with Ryan always made her happy.

Ryan stood where he was, watching her retreating back. He rubbed his arm absent-mindedly, his mind on a certain brunette composer. He had no idea when he'd fallen for her; it was more like he'd woken up one day to realize that he was in love with Kelsi Neilson. His feelings weren't what was wrong – it was how to tell her. Then a line from the conversation he's just had with Kelsi popped into his head. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely. This couldn't possibly fail. Then again…Ryan shook his head. It had to work - it just had too!

* * *

Kelsi was leaning on the counter when Ryan arrived. Almost unconsciously, she stood up straighter and her smile grew, if possible. In his hands Ryan held the items he'd chosen. He placed the first item on the counter.

"For my dad, I chose a golfing calendar," he said. Kelsi laughed.

"That's perfect for him! Remember how he made Troy and Chad carry his bags…" Ryan laughed in unison.

"Yep, just his type of thing…now, for my mom, I got this scarf." He held up a blue and green silk scarf.

"And for Sharpay?" Kelsi inquired.

"What else? A mirror." Ryan held up a small but elegant mirror with gilded edges. He placed it down by the other gifts and watched Kelsi wrap them. But halfway through tying a bow (pink, of course) on Sharpay's gift, it hit her.

"But, Ryan…what about your gift?" she asked. Ryan nervously shifted from foot-to-foot.

"Um…about that…did you really mean anything in the store?" Kelsi nodded. Confused.

"Absolutely. Why?" Ryan ignored her question, instead asking one of his own.

"Anything in this store? Anything I want?" Kelsi nodded again, raising an eyebrow at the same time.

"Well, yeah. I mean, unless you want the store its-oof!" Her sentence was cut off when Ryan kissed her clumsily and quickly. Despite its awkwardness, it left her breathless nonetheless.

"Wha…what? Ryan…I…" Ryan held up a hand.

"Kelsi, I – I like you. I mean, I really, really like you. And…well, the only thing I really want in this store is you. I didn't tell you before 'cause I was afraid you'd…" Kelsi held a finger to his lips to shut him up, and then reached up and gently pulled his face down to her level.

When they parted, both breathless now, Kelsi smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Maybe I should write to Santa more often," she said. Ryan smiled back at her.

"Maybe I should forget to shop for presents more often…" he replied.

* * *

All I want for Christmas is you…

* * *

_Ta Da! Our first oneshot! Please review and tell us how you liked it!_

_Bye!_

_ALYSS ___


End file.
